iamfadfandomcom-20200214-history
The IAm Defence Force Histories
Sigma War The Sigma war was long before the the IAm Defence Force was created however it is considered by the leader to be its origin.It was this war the showed witty that the iams could indeed work together given incentive. It started with rumors of hacking,at first it was written off by the average IAm as an empty threat.However after many IAms such as Solid Snake and Kirby were hacked,the IAms began to take notice.It accumilated in a fight that took place in the Sigmas lair,present were the future Defence Force leader wittyreviewer,Mega Man,Mega Man Zero,Red Toon Link and Mario.At first it appeared that the battle was won however Red Toon Link appeared mid fight and began to attack witty and Mario.The fight was fierce but in the end the battle was won and Sigma defeated.However all of the hacked accounts were taken down aswell.It was the greatest loss of life recorded to date.In truth,the full story of the war is lost to history as records from that time are incomplete. It is said that Weegee was behind Sigma. The Forming of the Defence Force Months after the defeat of Sigma another threat came about known as the Shadow Queen,it was decided that the IAms must be organised in order to defeat this threat.This was not the forming of the Defence Force though,as this organisation had no name and was headed by Geewee.In the end,the Shadow Queen was defeated by one man,who this was however is also lost to history.Soon after that,wittyreviewer made an historic decision,the IAm Defence Force was formed with him and Claus being its founding members.Wittyreviewer then began to recruit members such as Shady K Parakoopa,a war veteran and powerfull soldier. Its first ally was the USSC,a nation of soviets and strong believers in socialism.Soon after,the Defence Force began the war that would put it on the map,and turn it from a mere band into a nation. The War Against Britannia In the early days of the Defence Forces rule,the empire known as Britannia quickly established itself as a major iritent.Its ideal that the weak should be hunted down and killed flew in the face of everything the Defence Force stood for.Clearly,it was time for a regime change,one that would begin in an unlikely way.Wittyreviewer recieved a distress call from Comrade Hiiragi of the USSC,she was under attack by a known IAm know as ItsameEevee.He quickly came to her aid and despite the intense battle came out victorious,from now on the history of the Defence Force is recorded.Soon after the battle,wittyreviewer decided that it was time they made thier grand entrance.He ordered his men to prepare to move into Britannia,he went to enlist the dis owned price of Britannia:Lelouch Vi Britannia and he accepted.The invasion was swift and unseen as the main force,a large force of stollen Knightmare mechs aswell as the elite forces marched on the city of New Pork.Inside that floating city was the top Britannian general Porky.In the battle that followed,seccond commander Claus assaulted Porkys office building and attempted to take him down.However he was unable to and Porky escaped.New Pork became the staging ground for the rest of the invasion. Eventualy,the main force arrived at the capital city of Pendragon,the orders were simple:Take out anyone and anything that get in your way.Claus and the main force would attack the Britannian main force and Porky who had esscaped to the city while witty and Lelouch would break into the palace and "deal" with the Emperor.Claus threw Porky into a furnace within the Britannian mesa building while witty and Lelouch chased the Emperor strait into the fabled "World of C".Within that realm that Emperor fell into the abyss,wittyreviewer emerged from that world the conquerer of Britannia,all of its territorys fell like dominos to him and the Defence Force quickly became one of the major powers within the IAm world.Claus was made govener of New Pork and Shady K Parakoopa was promoted to sergent and was later given Terminator Honors.The USSCs and Defence Forces rule was complete all so everyone thought for despite the period of calm the gears of a sinister plan had begun to turn. The Valentines Day Massacre Valentines day 2009 was a day that would forever scar the Def.Forces otherwise spotless record.Officialy,there never was a secret meeting in Russia,unofficialy exactly 10 hours before valentines day the leaders of the USSC,IAm Defence Force and Weegee armies met to discuss war on the re colours.These leaders were Premier Robotnik,wittyreviewer and Weegee himself.Although wittyreviewer was un biased to either side,he went with the USSCs desision based that he considered the Premier to be a good friend and ally.What followed could only be considered a massacre,simultanious attacks on re colours across the map,the mojority were succesfull.Although the Def.Force never attacked any re colour themselves,wittyreviewer could not shake the fact that he had done nothing to stop it. At the time,his thinking was thus:The Premier knows what hes doing,I'm sure what hes doing is right.Dont trust Weegee but...its probably nothing.If only he went with his gut feeling then all that followed may not have happend.For the gears of the sinister plan were turning,they may not have been turning fast but they were turning,and if you get caught in those gears you will get hurt. The War on Re Colours Soon after the valentines day event,the USSC and Weegee went so far as to declare open war on the re colours.The Def.Force agreed to help only and only if they were attacked first.They were not however,which meant they could only sit by and watch the death toll mount up.Many of the re colours attempted to organise a defence but none were succesful.One by one they either died or blocked the Weegees which was as good as a victory. Eventualy,there were no more re colours to fight,the victory was won.Wittyreviewer,attempted to warn the Premier of Weegees past doings,aswell as the fact that the IAm community had reason to believe that Weegee had been behind the great Sigma threat more than 5 months ago.They fell on deaf ears however,although it would soon become apparent that witty spoke truth.Days after the victory,Weegee himself came to the Def.Force base,there after a while he openly admited that his true goal was to ruin their lives in the IAm world and even that he WAS the Sigma they has all faught.Wittyreviewer imedietly went to tell the Premier of this and he said that he only just found out himself! The Premier then began to try and assimilate Weegee,but to no avail.Weegee broke off from the USSC and began the Weegee Nazis.This flew in the face of everything the Def.Force and the USSC stood for.For weeks on end,they tried to delay the fighting through dimplomacy but it was obvious that a fight,was inevitable. The Dark Age The Russian and Def.Force advance into Weegee territory was swift and brutal.The combined might of both attackers and several other freedom fighters made many Weegee quit.This ended the Weegee Nazis in everything but name,their leader was now but a foot note in history.Was this the stability I had craved? No,for even though there were no threats to the IAms now it was far from peacefull.With summer came the next generation of IAms,new RPers and such.It became clear to me early on that these people were very much us originals when we first started out.However despite my views it has also become clear to me that people like Claus,Tails and Nichol are the "Old Guard".They cant accept change even when its inevitable.Cant move with the times so to speak.People like me,however infrequant they may be,just roll with it and try to have fun.What is the point of this fad if not to have fun? There is no right or wrong way to have fun as long as it doesnt get in the way of other peoples.Every fad or culture has a dark age like this,they don't get through it ,I just hope that by the time its over I'm not the only original left standing.Whatever way you look at it these are the darkest days in the IAm fad.